At present, a display device generally includes a display panel and a driving circuit. The display panel includes multiple sub-pixels arranged in an array, and the driving circuit includes a gate driving circuit for driving gate lines and a data driving circuit for driving data lines. In order to reduce cost of the display device, it is desirable to reduce the number of output channels of the data driving circuit without reducing a resolution rate. Based on this, as shown in FIG. 1, a demultiplexer (Demux) 01 is used in the display panel, to connect a pair of data lines to one of a data signal input terminal IN(1), a data signal input terminal IN(2), . . . , or a data signal input terminal IN(n), and one data signal input terminal is connected to one output channel of the data driving circuit, in this way, the number of output channels of the data driving circuit can be reduced by one-half. In the Demux circuit generally used, charging timing sequence for charging the sub-pixels includes line charging and direct charging. The line charging is unsuitable in a display device with a high resolution ratio (pixels per inch (PPI)). The direct charging is suitable in the display panel with the high PPI. However, the direct charging has a problem that there is vertical striping in display of the display panel.